This Could Take Forever
by DemonLover16
Summary: It all started during the first Christmas party that the new team was to attend. Rated M for the future chapters.
1. Chapter One

**Author notes, story notes and everything else, on profile. Thank you :)**

* * *

It all began on the night of the Christmas party. It was the first time the new ducklings were there to celebrate the festivities; they were waved over by Foreman and they made their way over to where the old team was standing. They all stood around talking and Thirteen was positioned directly next to her. Cameron. The blonde was looking her way when she turned and met her gaze; Thirteen felt her world, as she knew it, was about to shatter.

She had never been as moved by another being as she was in that instant. And then it happened, Cameron smiled, and she felt all of her worries wash away, she wanted nothing more than to see that smile over and over and over again. There was something that she could see within Cameron's eyes, something that told her she just had to get to know her better. If she ever owed anything to herself, this was going to be it.

The party was in full swing and Thirteen made her way over to the punch bowl. As she looked up, she stopped dead in her tracks, there she was, alone, it was now or never...

She cleared her throat, to gain the other woman's attention. As the blonde faced Thirteen, the taller girl had to remind herself to breathe. As Cameron turned around, her long blonde locks swirled above and around her shoulder, exposing her bare neck. Subconsciously, Thirteen licked her lips, and couldn't help but return the electric smile Cameron had sent her way as she realized who was behind her.

"Hi, Dr. Cameron," she began. She mentally kicked herself, this was supposed to be casual, and it was starting out way too professionally.

"Dr. Hadley," the blond replied, "are you enjoying the party?" she questioned.

"I am now...yes," "_son of a... did I REALLY let that slip,"_ "how about you?" She was desperately trying to cover up.

"I am," her smile grew even wider, if that was possible.

Thirteen couldn't help but eye her slightly oddly, Cameron seemed, after all, extremely happy. The blonde must have taken notice for she leaned towards Thirteen and whispered; "you see, I am a BIG fan of the holidays." She went back to her previous upright position and couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she saw Thirteen still slightly hunched over and the look of utter confusion on her face.

It took Thirteen a few seconds to realize the position she was in and she snapped herself out of it. She cleared her throat again, as if that would truly let her regain total composure. She looked up and was met by Dr. Cameron's gorgeous blue eyes, her breath was caught as she tried to reply.

"I..." she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "I see Dr. Cameron."

Cameron tried not to laugh at the poor girl, again, she simply smiled genuinely, "You can call me Allison." She extended her hand.

Thirteen put her hand out as well, and was quite literally shocked, as their hands made contact. She looked up and could see Cameron was attempting to take control of her emotions since she too, looked as if she'd been shocked. The attraction Thirteen had felt, was apparently not one sided.

Cameron couldn't deny that the woman had a certain allure to her; but never in her right frame of mind did she think she would have felt the shock wave when their hands made contact. she looked back up as well, only to be met by Thirteen's piercing blue-green eyes, she couldn't help herself, her breath got caught just as much as the brunettes had.

"Thirteen." Was the only thing Cameron heard, she didn't understand until she realized the girl had just introduced herself as well. Thirteen was so used to the name that it rolled off easier than her actual name.

This time, Cameron was trying to cover up her lack of a response, she decided messing around would be the best. "Really now? You're telling me your parents REALLY named you 'Thirteen'?"

"Huh?" Thirteen was confused; it took a few for her to finally understand what Cameron was saying. She shook her head slightly, "oh, sorry, I mean Remy, my name is." Cameron looked at her with one quirked eyebrow, "I mean...my name... is Thirteen, no! I mean Remy." _"Fuck..."_ she cursed at herself. This was failing, she needed to get out and fast, she let go of Cameron's hand and looked down.

When she looked back up she saw Cameron eyeing her, "uh... I have to go for now but... here, she took out a pen and paper and scribbled something down. Cameron tried to sneak a peek, but as soon as Remy noticed this she pulled her paper back, "two more seconds." She chuckled slightly. "Here you go, in case you ever... I don't know... want to hang out... or something. I know I haven't found much time to make friends here...so I mean...well, not that I'm saying YOU per say would have a problem...I can't imagine you having a hard time making friends...especially after four years here and all..." Realizing she was rambling she mentally slapped herself, she cleared her throat once more, "If you ever... I don't know..you know... yea...uh...You can call me up," she hurriedly finished.

Cameron flashed a genuine smile and gladly took the paper, "I know what you mean, don't worry. Even four years later, I've still yet to find actual friendship around here... they all gossip too much." Both girls smiled, "I don't really see anyone outside the hospital anymore. So, yes. I'd love to hang out sometime, it'd be nice."

Remy felt her heart flutter a little. "Alright, well then...I'm going to go...before Kutner wonders where I've disappeared to... It was nice talking to you......Allison."

Both girls smiled, "the pleasure was all mine, Th...Remy."

With that, Remy walked away; she stole one last glance over her shoulder and saw Cameron eyeing her. _Or was she just checking me out._ Thirteen smiled at how crazy that sounded, even to her...Cameron didn't catch Thirteen looking back however, for she was looking elsewhere then the brunettes head.

"_I must say she's got crazy legs...I wonder what they..." _her thoughts trailed off as a second voice broke out in her head;

" _Oh my God. You were about to think of her naked!" _ It accused.

"_No I wasn't!" _She tried to defend herself...from herself.

"_Yes you were! You were TOTALLY ogling her! And you were about to mentally undress her!" _It re-accused.

"_I was not!"_ she was starting to get offended at herself. _"This is stupid. I'm talking to myself, in my head, with two voices... oh God, I've gone mental."_

"_Yea.. for her you have."_ The other voice chimed in.

"_You know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Shut up."_And with that she got her mind to shut up and went back to her previous task; getting some punch. A slight smirk formed across her lips as she started moving away.

"_There we go! You've done it! And now you're smiling like an idiot, you bambling baboon, I hope your imagined version of her naked ass was worth it."_

"_Oh... it was."_ She smiled to herself again as she had re-joined the group.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author notes, story notes and everything else, on profile. Thank you :)**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the two girls had seen each other. After the Christmas party, Cameron had taken some time off to go see her family for the holidays.

It was her first day back in the ER and she was swarmed. It seemed like no one had bothered to do the paperwork right, she not only had to do her own work, but she had to make sure all everything else was still in order, and to top things off, the ER was busy.

She had finally finished her paper work, as she checked the time she realized there was about an hour left before she could head home. She went out to see how the ER was doing, she was glad to see things had calmed down and she hoped that things would stay settled until she got to head home. However, no such luck prevailed. Just as she was heading back to her office to get ahead on work she heard the sound of the ambulances rushing in. She turned around and made it to the doors in time to catch the first paramedic.

"What happened?" She asked one of the men who was pushing a gurney with a man who seemed to be unconscious.

"Bus driver hit a car, he was the one in the car, and we found him unconscious at the scene. Be ready for about forty others coming in from the bus." The man replied.

As Cameron turned around she saw a more ambulances pull up and then there was a sea of parents that swarmed her way. There she was, in the middle of the ER with few staff members; as she looked around and saw all of the kids and parents stressing, she caught sight of Dr. Cuddy who was about to leave.

She walked over to the older woman, "Dr. Cuddy."

"Hi Dr. Cameron," Cuddy replied, she then saw the state of the ER, "what happened?"

"The man who was driving the car fell asleep at the wheel. The bus driver was making his route with the kids, when he saw the car he hit the brakes but hit a patch of black ice and hit the car. Most of the kids are fine, but the parents are freaking out and asking us to check every last thing, and I'm short of staff, is there anyone you could send?"

Cuddy looked at the blonde and offered her a slight smile, "everyone's pretty much gone...oh! I think I saw Dr. Hadley who was getting ready to head out. I'll see if I can catch her."

"Thank you." Cameron replied as she made her way back to the ER as she heard one of the parents scream.

* * *

Cameron had been so busy that she didn't even realize that her patients had dropped considerably in numbers. She made her way over to the nurses' station and took note that the ER was practically empty. There were no more crying kids and no more agonizing parents to be dealt with. When she turned back around, the head nurse smiled at her and let her know that the last bus victim that needed to be checked on was being taken care of by Dr. Hadley.

Cameron looked around once again and noticed the brunette behind one of the curtains. She made her way over and leaned against the wall as she watch Thirteen interact with the little boy.

"So... there's nothing ACTUALLY wrong with me?" The boy asked, from his seated position.

"Not that I can tell," Thirteen replied with a smile.

"Are you SURE you're a doctor?" The boy asked leaning forward slightly. He seemed to be examining the older woman, as if some form of physical evidence in her facial features would tell him if she truly was a doctor. Cameron had to try really hard not to laugh at the question.

Thirteen let out a small laugh, "pretty darn, yea." She looked at him and quirked an eyebrow when she saw him open his mouth and shut it immediately after. He was clearly debating how to push the matter.

He repeated the action a few times and that's when he saw Cameron leaning on the wall. "Is she REALLY a REAL doctor?" The boy asked her.

Thirteen was caught off guard by his phrasing, so far everything he'd said he'd directed at her. She began turning around but before she could see who he had been talking to, the little boy continued talking and she turned back to face him.

"Because my parents are SURE there is something wrong with me. And she," he pointed at Thirteen, "keeps telling me I'm fine." He took a deep breath, "I feel fine, but my parents are SUREEE." He emphasized the last word.

Once again, before Thirteen could fully turn around to see who was standing behind her, a voice spoke; this time however, it wasn't Kyle's voice. It was the voice that had been haunting her dreams, "as far as I know, yes, yes she is; and an excellent one at that." Cameron flashed Thirteen one of her smiles as soon as their gaze met.

The boy threw his hands up, "okay... now are YOU SURE that YOU'RE a doctor? Are you all just lying to me? Because my parents told me to stay here, and not move until someone told me what was wrong with me!" He crossed his arms across his chest clearly not amused if this was to be some kind of joke.

Upon seeing this poor boy's frustration and hearing his words, both Cameron and Thirteen couldn't help but start feeling a little confused. That's when Thirteen caught sight of two mid to late thirty year olds run into the ER seeming a little flustered.

She recognized them as the boy's parents, but now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen them linger around like all the other parents once she'd taken Kyle over to one of the beds.

When they spotted the doctor who had taken their kid, they walked over.

Cameron had realized Thirteen's gaze shift over and she looked as well towards the two oncoming adults. She put her hand out towards the man, "Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron head of the ER; I presume you met Dr. Hadley earlier?"

"Yes, we did," the man replied as he shook Cameron's hand, "she was the one who took our son, how is he?"

Thirteen looked at Kyle then back up to his parents, "he's okay." She told the older man with a smile.

"So he's fine? No injuries?" The father asked.

"Nothing what-so-ever," Thirteen replied. She looked over at his wife who kept on trying to fix her shirt, and she had to refrain from laughing. Cameron had noticed Thirteen give the woman a once over and immediately realized the same thing Thirteen had concluded, she too had to hold back her laughter.

"Mom! Dad!" Kyle broke the awkward silence that had settled upon the adults once the two parents had noticed both doctors looking at them. "You both said there was something wrong with me! Both of these 'doctors' say I'm fine, and they keep telling me they really are 'doctors,'" he kept emphasizing his point using air quotes.

Both parents shared an embarrassed laugh and scratched the back of their heads. They blushed and then looked back at both doctors after having avoided their eyes. It was the woman who decided to speak up, after she'd finally regained her composure. "Of course they're real doctors' sweetie, don't be so silly."

"Come on big guy, let's head on home."

"But... you both said not to move until they told me what was wrong! Then, you said you and mom were going to the car because you had forgotten the thing the doctors would need to make me better!" He was losing his patience and was starting to get more and more frustrated. He clearly didn't understand how his parents had played him.

Both Cameron and Thirteen now had to try really hard to contain their laughter as they observed the scene before them. Flustered parents. Kid freaking out. Denial all over the place. And the embarrassed blushing glances the parents would flash the doctors.

They both grew five shades darker as they realized they had been caught not by their son, but by the doctors. They could see the two girls trying their best not to laugh for that would only make the situation worse.

Cameron saw how they were struggling and decided to help them out, "don't worry," she leaned closer to Thirteen and glanced over at the chart the brunette was holding.

Thirteen had felt her breath get caught in her throat as Cameron let out a breath close to her ear.

"Kyle," Cameron continued, now knowing the boy's name. "They came to find me and I got it to Dr. Hadley so she could give you your fix." She glanced over at the folks who had both immediately looked down. Thirteen had to fake a cough to cover up her laughter and Kyle just looked at her confused. "It's why we were telling you that you are fine. We got the bug before it could penetrate any more of your body."

No matter how nice she was, she had worked for House and she knew how to work people. She wasn't as skilled as House, no one was, but she had picked up the skill along the way and she knew how to use to her advantage.

Thirteen had to fight to the best of her ability not to laugh in poor boys face. He seemed both utterly confused and slightly afraid, "don't worry, you're all better now." She told him before he would freak out.

"But you didn't give me anything."

"I did. You just didn't feel it because I'm that good. It was a quick fix!" She saw Cameron smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay..." Kyle replied, he felt like he was missing something, but he wasn't going to push it anymore. He wanted to leave the hospital. "Mom, Dad, can we go home now please? They said they fixed me."

"Of course sweetie," his mother replied. As they walked out, Kyle's dad looked back at the both of them with a sheepish smile and mouthed a 'thank you.'

Both doctors nodded and followed them until they reached the nurses desk, they watched them walk out and as soon as the doors closed behind the trio, the two girls burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! Can you believe that?" Cameron asked, her laughter slowly subsiding.

"What? Two grown adults, forcing their ten year old kid into believing there was something medically wrong with him so they could go have a quickie in the hospital parking garage?" Thirteen held a serious face, within three seconds both girls were both laughing once again.

"I wonder what they tell the other four when they need space." Thirteen continued once she'd caught her breath.

"The other four?" Cameron asked slightly confused.

"Yea... they've got five kids."

"Oh my God! Well can you blame them then? Five kids at home... no wonder they needed to lie!" Both girls laughed again, "I just don't know if scaring your kid so you can have sex is something I'd encourage."

Once their laughter settled down and both girls had wiped the tears in their eyes, Thirteen looked down at her watch and realized it was well into the late evening. She looked up in time to see Cameron mirroring her actions.

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was. I don't think I thanked you for coming back in and giving us a hand. We wouldn't be anywhere near this," she waved her arm around the ER room, "had it not been for you. You sure do know how to deal with the ER stream, are you sure you work for House?" The blonde questioned her.

Thirteen laughed lightly, "I did an ER rotation a while back in Miami, to be honest, I kind of miss the insanity. It's a good way to leave everything behind and just focus, but it sure as hell is tiring." She explained.

Cameron smiled, she didn't know much about Thirteen, in fact, no one really knew a lot about the other girl, but she did know that the brunette tended to be more private. She knew that Thirteen meant the ER was good to get out of your head when it came to personal matters; but she wasn't going to push it, she'd already gotten more than she expected.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't take you up on your offer about meeting up. I was away with family, but since we're both here and I'm sure you've yet to eat, would you like to go and get food?"

Thirteen looked at her slightly surprised, and then took a moment to recover.

Cameron started to find herself growing anxious as she looked at Thirteen who seemed to be taking longer than the normal amount of time, to answer a simple yes or no question. She was soon snapped out of her daze when she heard Thirteen's voice, "I'd love to. I don't even think I had a chance to eat anything all day."

Cameron looked at her, "Remy! Are you sure you aren't faking being a doctor? I think Kyle was right all along! Because if you were a REAL doctor you'd know you had to eat!" Thirteen looked at Cameron and was utterly amused by the playful side the older doctor was letting shine through all of a sudden.

She didn't know much about the blonde girl, much to her dismay, but she did know that in a way, Cameron was similar to her. She knew the slightly shorter girl was reserved when it came to personal information; of course, a playful attitude wasn't something personal per say; but Thirteen was fairly convinced that it wasn't something a lot of people at work knew about.

She was glad though, it gave her the opportunity to let out her own inner child without remorse, and she appreciated that.

Cameron kept on, "besides, you are WAY too skinny for your own good." She tried emphasizing her point by crossing her arms across her chest, imitating Kyle's earlier behaviour.

Thirteen laughed, "Oh yea, because I clearly am the one who's too skinny." She poked Cameron in the side which led to an unexpected sight. The blonde doubled over laughing like there was no tomorrow. Thirteen quirked an eyebrow, _"ok... what I said wasn't THAT funny... so I guess that means..." _she had an evil smirk adorning her features. _"This could be fun."_ She thought mischievously.

"Hey, Allison, are you okay? I mean... after all, I simply," she poked Cameron's other side, "poked you and..." she couldn't finish her sentence for Cameron doubled over once again and she went off into another fit.

"Oh My God!" She tried to breathe out, visibly still taken by the surprise attack. "Please... don't start...using my... sides against... me."

Thirteen found the sight before her to be extremely adorable, she had after all barely poked each side, yet Cameron looked like she had been chased and tickled for a good ten minutes.

"What... you mean, like this?" Thirteen asked as she poked the right side again. "Or like this?" She then poked her left side.

The poor blonde had become an even more entertaining sight grasping both sides, trying to protect herself from further attacks and at the same time trying to catch her breath.

"Please..." she tried to get a hold of herself, "be... nice."

Thirteen decided to stop her attack, but she couldn't help but laugh at the girl in front of her.

When Cameron finally regained her composure, she stood up straight and whacked Thirteen's arm.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Thirteen exclaimed, trying to look annoyed, but the annoyance was over-ridden by the amusement she was feeling. She feigned pain as she rubbed the spot Cameron had hit.

"You were being mean!" Cameron told her, trying to fake a pout.

"Aww poor baby's been around too many kids when she should have been at home in bed." Thirteen replied as if she was talking to a child who had missed their nap time. "OUCH!" She'd been hit once again, but before she could say anything Cameron had already started to head to the locker room to change.

Thirteen smirked and ran up to Cameron, "so, we still up for a late night diner doc.?"

Cameron smiled, "I don't know, that depends." She turned so she was now facing Thirteen, she put a hand on her hip trying to look serious and mad, "are you going to be an ass again?"

Thirteen faked being hurt and replied, "I was not being an ass!" She mirrored Cameron's position, "I was merely fulfilling my duties as House's duckling, you should know how that is."

"I do. It's called being an ass on BEHALF of House. You're lucky to have him as an excuse." She smirked, "I can forgive you," she opened the door of the locker room, "this time." Her voice had lowered to an incredibly low and sexy voice, she flashed the most adorable and flirty grin the taller girl had ever seen, and proceeded to walk into the locker room.

"You're going to have to come in and get changed if you don't want to eat in the next century." Cameron told the brunette. Thirteen snapped out of it and realized she was still on the other side of the door. She opened it and walked in ignoring the chuckle she could hear from across the room.

Cameron was almost done changing when she heard Thirteen open up her locker, it was taking a whole lot of will power not to turn around and look at her, after all... she'd already wondered what the girl was like when she wasn't wearing clothes.

"_Cameron, what are you doing?" _

"_Nothing, I'm changing, can't you tell?"_

"_Yea...obviously but what are you thinking about doing?"_

"_Uhh... I thought you were my head, shouldn't you already know?"_

"_First off... I'm not your head, I'm the reasonable part of your brain, you my friend are the unreasonable part. As the second part, of course I know. But WHY are you thinking what you're thinking? And P.S. while I'm here, what the hell was THAT back there? HELLOOO flirt much!"_

She smirked to herself and soon, unreasonable Cameron came back, _"so what? It's not like she wasn't flirting back. And why WOULDN'T I think about looking over? Actually, I think I just may do that now!"_

"_Um... let's think... maybe because... uhh... Chase? And... she's a girl. And don't you even dare!"_

"_BUT I WANT TOOOO," _unreasonable Cameron replied ignoring Chase and the fact that Thirteen was indeed, a girl.

"_NO!"_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Too bad!"_

With those last thoughts she effectively shut up both voices in her head and turned around. Her breath caught as she saw Thirteen's backside facing her, clad only in her bra and boy shorts.

"_Oh! My! God! Did you see those legs!"_

"_Of course I did you idiot! I'm you, now, quit staring! I don't exactly have hands to wipe the drool that's about to follow this stare-fest."_

"_Oh, come on! She's... she's... screw hot, fuckin' mind-blowing is more like it!"_

"_Oh Lord, please make her stop! You're going to get caught woman!"_

"Allison, are you almost ready to go?" Thirteen asked her as she was busying herself with her shirt.

"_I'm not a ventriloquist; I can't exactly shove my hand up your ass and speak for you. Talk. And pick up your jaw on the way."_

"Allison?" Thirteen was now fixing her famous suspenders and began turning around, she smirked as she realized she'd just caught Cameron trying to regain her composure.

"Huh?"

"_Smooth..."_

"_Shut up."_

Thirteen's smirk grew even wider, "I said, are you almost ready to go?"

All she got in response was a nod.


End file.
